<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine Intervention by MaeaStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904991">Divine Intervention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm'>MaeaStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Soft Krogan, Very Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Snotlout makes a mistake during a battle, and now, it sends him spiraling into a web of lies and having to hide a very, very large secret from his best friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Snotlout Jorgensen/Krogan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine Intervention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hookfang and Snotlout blew past another Hunter ship, dodging arrows and firing blast after blast into the decks of the vessels. </p><p>
  <span>“Snotlout!” Snotlout glanced over at Hiccup for a moment, his eyes narrowing slightly. Then, they widened into saucers. He screamed, ducking do escape the oncoming belly of a large, red Singetail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout sped Hookfang up slightly, going for the clouds, while the Singetail and her rider followed, in hot pursuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fireball was flung over Snotlout’s shoulders, and he quickly ducked underneath it, hissing at the heat that raked over his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced back at the man tailing him, his eyes glazing over slightly- Krogan may have been an enemy, but Thor above he was a</span>
  <em>
    <span> pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hookfang breached the clouds- white and puffy, but wet with water- and then so did Krogan. His dragon fired again, and without thinking, he pulled into an arc to avoid another blast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> shooting at me, Pretty Boy?” He yelled over his shoulder, before realising slowly in horror what he’d said. He expected another fireball to be flung at him, but nothing ever came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his better judgement, Snotlout made Hookfang pause so he could gaze back at Krogan. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the man’s dragon hovering in place, while Krogan himself had the most befuddled expression on his face- his eyebrows were cinched together, and his pretty, chocolate eyes were gazing over him like he’d sprouted a second head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout’s mind bubbled over with confusion at the red flush that was starting to creep along Krogan’s cheeks and ears- even his neck was slightly pinkish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krogan looked away from him, avoiding his gaze, and trying to hide his obvious embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea caught Snotlout in the head, and he blinked. It didn’t sound like a good idea, but, what could go wrong? Krogan already hasn’t shot him or killed him for his first comment- which a lot of people would have taken as an insult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, come on!” Hookfang idly nudged himself closer to Krogan and his dragon. “You don’t need to hide from me, big guy!” Snotlout continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very pretty,” Krogan looked up at him, blinking those obnoxiously beautiful eyes at him in confusion. His cheeks have grown slightly pinker, and his mouth is a small, puckered line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout smiled at him, as Krogan blinked back, a nervous smile pulling at his lips- those full, soft-looking lips that probably tasted of vanilla- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout’s face twitched at that thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get your head out of the gutter, Snotlout,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying, aren’t you?” Krogan’s silky baritone rings out, and despite the other man’s obvious attempt at sounding angry and intimidating, it fails horribly, as the man’s voice wavers with nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Snotlout yelped, getting flustered himself now as well. “I think you’re stunning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krogan eyes him for a few more moments, before he and his dragon slink back down into the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout blinked, watching the Singetail’s tail disappear into the cloud bank. Nervousness fluttered inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d started something, hadn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snotlout, are you sure you are okay?” Hiccup asked worriedly. “You were up there with Krogan for a while.” The brunette placed his hand on Snotlout’s shoulder, and Snotlout shook his head, yanking himself away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiccup-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snotlout, are you sur-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Snotlout interjected before he could continue. “Krogan decided that I wasn’t a good target, and he left! That’s It!” Snotlout turned around, ignoring Hiccup’s outstretched hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Hookfang,” Snotlout hissed, and the Nightmare simply followed after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do the right thing, Hooky?” Snotlout mumbled, looking down at the ground. “Should I have told them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hookfang snorted, and Snotlout sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” He started, before he froze at the cracking of a stick in the trees next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” He hissed fearfully, trying to get a better idea of the sounds of the forest around him. A gentle rustle of movement through the bushes, and then, the gentle slap of hands grasping onto wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout’s eyes focused on the area the noise came from, and he froze, as he found himself staring into the darkness of a hooded cloak- one that was a brilliant shade of crimson. Bright, neon blue streaked down underneath the branch, and olive-skinned hands poked out of the shadows, their long, delicate-looking fingers shifting around the branch to get a better grasp on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Snotlout called nervously, and Hookfang snickers suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout glares up at his dragon, until he froze at the sound of another soft chuckle- this one coming from the man perched on the tree limb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Krogan’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What are you doing here?” Snotlout asked, backing away slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krogan didn’t respond, and instead he simply dropped to the ground in front of him, revealing the beautiful clothes he wore- a brilliant, fiery red top that bled orange, and then a light, creamy yellow as it crawled down Krogan’s slim frame, with a pair of dark brown leather boots; their buckles a glittering shade of gold that stood out in the sunlight, and a pair of sanguine trousers that were tucked into the tops of his boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man blinked at him, and Snotlout swallowed thickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- don’t want to scare you,” Krogan mumbled, rubbing at his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you even get past Astrid?” Snotlout questioned, and Krogan smiled nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t recognize me.” He stated simply, cocking his head. “I look different off duty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be her- wait,” Snotlout glanced around himself. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krogan scratched at the back of his neck nervously, his cheeks flushing slightly, before his eyes focused on Hookfang, who had honed in on him, smelling him- testing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout simply watched- dragons were better at telling people’s character than he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krogan simply stood still, looking down at Hookfang with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t scared- Krogan must be used to dragons doing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout stepped forwards, while Hookfang gave Krogan an affirmative lick on the nose, earning a gentle chuckle from the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krogan was quite large, wasn’t he? Snotlout realized idly- he only went up to the man’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krogan looked down at him quietly, blinking his eyes. Then, he looked away again, his cheeks flushing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do- do you really think I am pretty?” Krogan asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout gazed at him in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did- did you come all the way out here </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ask me that?’ Snotlout snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I do think you are pretty.” Snotlout interjected. “You’re drop-dead gorgeous, in fact!” He watches Krogan go beet red. Nervousness flutters across the man’s face for a moment, and then it is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout realized that in this moment, Krogan looked more like a lovesick teenager than he did the grizzled war veteren that he originally saw him as when they would fight against one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout reached up to Krogan’s cheek, and he can feel Krogan’s muscles taut against his skin when he rubs a hand along Krogan’s scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get it?” Snotlout asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krogan doesn’t say anything until Snotlout pulls his hand away, and Krogan's cheeks simply flushed gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a punishment.” He mumbled, barely audible to Snotlout’s ears .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snotlout’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parent?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krogan shook his head, and a sinking feeling settled into the pit of Snotlout’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My master.” Krogan whimpered. The other man looked at him head on then, both of those chocolatey eyes crawling across his features, clearly nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” Snotlout’s eyes widened, while he tried to comprehend what exactly it was that Krogan was trying to tell him. “You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slave</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded slowly, looking more and more nervous by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Krogan’s head suddenly shot up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>